1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of scrolling window screen by way of controlling electronic device, and particularly to a method with which the window screen can be scrolled easily, fast and effortlessly with controlling electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphical User Interface (GUI) is well known to most of the people. One of the main functionalities for the GUI is the ability for the scrolling of the window screen (including up-down scrolling and left-right scrolling) for the easy browsing by a user. Therefore, at the edge of the window (up-down edge or left-right edge), usually situates a graphical control tool called the scroll bar to allow the user to press on with a mouse and drag along the parallel direction of the scroll bar so that the window screen can be scrolled. However, the scroll bar usually just occupies one or two small locations on the screen (up-down scroll bar or left-right scroll bar) and it results in the difficulties and time consuming problem for the user to accurately move the cursor on top of the scroll bar. But, if the size of the scroll bar is increased for solving this problem, effective viewing area of the screen will become sacrificed. Hence, In order to allow operation of the GUI scrolling easier, a scroll wheel is installed on the surface of the mouse for scrolling the window screen without moving the mouse cursor but this requires complicated and expensive mechanical components added to the existing mouse and it is not easy for storing when using it with a portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,052 discloses a method for controlling the scroll bar with a scrolling zone, which is disposed on a touch device electrically connected to a computer, allows the user to move up and down (vertical scrolling zone) or left and right (horizontal scrolling zone) on the touch device with a finger so as to perform the up-down scrolling or left-right scrolling of a window screen and achieve an effective way for controlling the scroll bar. However, the method requires the finger to scroll continuously in order to simulate the scrolling of the mouse scroll wheel so that the system has to repetitively detect and determine the movement of the finger in any direction. It not only increases the complexity of the system program but also the user has to continuously exert force on the finger to perform the scrolling on the touch device. In this way, it easily causes fatigue and injury to the finger.